


Say Yes If You Want It (Good Luck If You Don't)

by loki-on-mjolnir (basalganglia)



Category: Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Absolute Fucking Filth, Alternate Universe - Human, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Come Sharing, Come Swallowing, Comeplay, Creampie, Daddy Kink, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Face Slapping, Felching, Hair-pulling, Humiliation, Light Angst, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Poor Loki, Rimming, Rough Sex, Roughness, Snowballing, Spanking, Spit Kink, Sugar Daddy, The Author Regrets Nothing, spitting in mouth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-21
Updated: 2015-11-21
Packaged: 2018-05-02 17:35:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5257532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/basalganglia/pseuds/loki-on-mjolnir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki considers himself lucky to have Thor as his sugar daddy. Even if he has eccentric kinks and comes with a lot of hard-to-meet demands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Say Yes If You Want It (Good Luck If You Don't)

**Author's Note:**

> I blame thorduna for inspiring me to write "dirtybadwrong power imbalance porn", karuvapatta for telling me that snowballing is an "excellent idea", sexualthorientation for fostering my love for daddy kink, and all of them for the endless cheerleading, without which this piece of filth would have never been released to the world. <3
> 
> Also, a note on the mild dub-con: Loki's in this for the money and though he's not always completely enthusiastic, he's definitely making his own decisions.

With his mouth opened wide and stuffed with Thor’s cock, Loki’s jaws are starting to ache. The marble floor isn’t easy on his knees either. He wishes that Thor would either hurry up and finish or grow impatient and fuck him—the first option is more desirable, though the second one more likely, but neither is going to happen soon.

Sitting on the bed, Thor is still enjoying this very much. “Fuck yeah, you like Daddy’s cock?”

The expected response is an enthusiastic moan, so Loki gives it to him. For added effect, he also sucks harder and bobs his head faster.

“Good boy. Come on baby, take it all in.”

Praise, no matter the circumstances where it’s given, always makes Loki preen a little. He complies, taking Thor down to the root until his eyes water and his throat is fighting against the intrusion, but this is what his sugar daddy likes and this is what gets him extra pocket money. Loki endures.

When he can’t take any more, Loki pulls back gasping for air, though he keeps Thor entertained with a hand around his cock. Meanwhile, Thor cards his fingers through his hair, and says, “You’re so good, baby. Can you do it again?”

One of the things Loki likes most about Thor is that he never forces this onto him, and he always gives Loki the option to say no. Loki doesn’t fool himself into thinking he has much of a real choice, but nevertheless it’s a nice gesture. Eager to please, he coos, “Yes, Daddy, I love it.”

Loki dives down once more, moaning as he does so. Thor gently cradles the back of his head, but he doesn’t hold him down or fuck his mouth like some men are prone to. He keeps his hips still and Loki truly appreciates it.

As he’s predicted and hoped for, it’s not long before Thor tells him to stop. Pulling Loki into his lap, Thor claims Loki’s mouth in a kiss, and Loki’s lips part for him easily. It’s a filthy affair: Thor’s tongue invades deep into him, like he’s searching for the taste of himself, and the slurping sounds are obscenely loud to Loki’s ears. Thor’s hands roam over Loki’s body, and when he reaches his ass, he squeezes it and gives it several hard slaps. Loki yelps as if startled—he knows this reaction pleases Thor.

Pulling back, Thor gives him a positively feral grin. “You’ve been such a good boy, baby. Daddy has a reward for you.”

“What is it, Daddy?” He widens his eyes and flutters his lashes. Maybe he overdoes it a little, but Thor’s grin splits further.

“I think you know.” One of Thor’s fingers has found Loki’s entrance and is now circling it.

“Ohh … _yes_.”

“Ask for it nicely, baby.”

“Daddy, will you please fuck me?”

Thor growls in satisfaction. In a flash, he’s flipped them around and Loki’s thrown into the bed, bouncing a few times on the mattress from the force of it. He’s used to being manhandled, but still it knocks the breath out of him and makes his heart race. Thor doesn’t let him recover. He’s crawling on top already, each hand efficiently circling around one of Loki’s ankles and pinning them above his head. Loki’s ass is thrust high in the air, in the perfect position for Thor to plunge into.

It’s Loki’s responsibility to keep himself slick and loose, ready to be taken any time that Thor wants. Thor doesn’t bother with checking, but at least he doesn’t begin pounding into him all at once. Rather, he’s gentle when he eases himself in and he sets a reasonable pace. Loki needs it, too—he prepares himself thoroughly beforehand, but Thor is big and it takes time for him to accommodate. Loki can’t stretch himself so much that he becomes too loose for Thor’s liking, but in the few months that they’ve been doing this, Thor hasn’t been overly rough, and neither has he hurt him. Keeping himself just tight enough is a risk he’s willing to take.

Another risk that he’s taking is letting Thor fuck him without a condom. Before Thor, he’s always insisted on using one, but this was one of the few conditions Thor had when they first came to their agreement. Thor says that he’s clean and that he isn’t with anyone else; Loki’s not stupid and he doesn’t trust him completely, but he believes him enough. Though, even if Thor isn’t lying, there’s still a small chance that he could catch something, but Thor lets him get checked as often as he wants. In addition to that, he pays very, _very_ well. If Loki had said no, he’d never have found a deal remotely as good as this for the rest of his life.

It helps that Loki actually _likes_ Thor. He’s twenty-four and Thor’s thirty-six—the difference in age between them is more than ten years, true, but it’s less than twenty, which Loki is more than grateful for. And with his blond hair, blue eyes, devastatingly handsome features and body like a god’s, he’s the type that Loki would be into, if he could choose for himself. Thor has no obligation to be nice, but he is, and unlike most men of his wealth and station, he doesn’t purposefully make Loki feel inferior. In other words, Thor’s the perfect sugar daddy and if Loki has to make a few compromises, he doesn’t mind at all.

Although, it can sometimes be tricky to meet Thor’s demands.

The good thing about being fucked on his back is that all he has to do to make Thor happy is to lie there and take it, moan and whimper and say _Daddy_ over and over, and pretend that he’s getting the best sex of his life—which, in truth, isn’t too far off from reality. Thor gets off on seeing his cock hard and flushed at all times, and while that takes a small amount of concentration to maintain, Loki can still mostly zone out and just let things happen.

What’s difficult is when Thor changes their position, like he is doing now. Letting go of Loki’s ankles, he slows down his thrusts to a stop and pulls out. Loki prays that he won’t have to ride Thor. Last time Thor made him go on top, it was almost for an hour and he damn near passed out from exhaustion.

“Turn over, baby. Hands and knees.”

Loki scrambles to comply before Thor can change his mind. Spreading his legs and arching his back, he puts his ass on display and wriggles it a little. He is rewarded with a pleased hum. When Thor spanks him, it really doesn’t come as a surprise. Regardless, he lets out a tiny gasp and jerks away, before pushing his hips back like he’s begging for more. Thor does it a couple more times.

“You like this, don’t you?”

“Ohh, yes....” _Not particularly_ , Loki thinks, but he will if it gets him paid.

“You like being punished?” _Smack_. _Smack_.

“ _Mmm_.” Loki’s starting to feel anxious. If Thor wants to do the more hardcore stuff with him, it’s usually introduced near the beginning and he seldom changes direction midway through. But Thor’s anything but predictable, and Loki can only hope that he’s not in for a rough night.

“Because you know you’re a dirty little slut, isn’t that right?” Thor shuffles behind him and slaps his cock against Loki’s hole.

Oh, thank _fuck_. Thor likes to call him names, and though it’s nothing too degrading, Loki is less than enthusiastic about it. But now, he’s very willing to echo those words.

“Yes, Daddy, I’m your fucking slut,” he moans, throwing his head back and begging Thor to get on with it. “Please, please, I need your cock in me.”

Thor grabs his hair and growls into his ear. “You do?”

“Please, Daddy, yes! Please fuck me!”

“Then come get it.”

Even without looking, Loki knows that Thor is holding his cock steady so Loki can impale himself on it. Thor asks this of him often, most usually when they’re doing it doggy style, and Loki knows better than to take it slow. He slams himself back and instantly goes at it hard and fast; he doesn’t have much leverage with the way that he’s held up by Thor’s grip in his hair, but evidently his efforts are enough to please.

“That’s right, baby, show me how much you want it.”

Loki keens, fucking himself on Thor’s cock, and it’s not long before Thor joins in on the action himself. Letting go of Loki’s hair, Thor holds Loki’s hips to tilt him up just the way he likes. It’s difficult for Loki to remain upright, especially with the strain on his lower back, and his arms quickly give out. He collapses onto his front, but Thor doesn’t seem to mind. Rather, he clamps one hand over the back of Loki’s neck to hold him down, and he’s ramming into him so relentlessly that it’s impossible for Loki to fuck back.

For Loki, this is a chance to have a break, and he treasures it while it lasts. He doesn’t even have to act when he’s crying loud and curling his fingers into the sheets—Thor’s fucking him so good, his cock hitting against his prostate on every thrust, and Loki simply can’t _not_ enjoy it.

From Thor’s laboured grunting, Loki can tell that he’s close, but he always makes Loki come before him—unless when he’s in a cruel mood and forbids it for days on end until Loki is a desperate mess. Sure enough, within minutes after this thought enters Loki’s mind, Thor is pulling him up by the shoulder and plastering his chest over his back.

“You feel so perfect, baby. So fucking tight, no matter how many times I use your little hole.”

Those words send a hot wave of shame through him, but Loki moans like he’s heard the sound of heaven and babbles, “Yes, Daddy, only for you.” To emphasise his words, he even clenches down around Thor’s cock.

“Yeah? Only for me?” Thor pinches Loki’s nipples hard, making him yelp in pain. “Prove it baby, come for me. Prove that you’re mine.”

The fact that Loki’s here doing this already proves it, proves that Thor _owns_ him, but he can’t indulge in that now. Thor has started to jerk him off—Loki breathes a sigh of relief that today isn’t one of those days that Thor makes him come untouched—and so he focuses on that. Thor’s palm is rough against his sensitive flesh, giving just the right amount of friction, and the way that his thumb brushes over his tip is absolutely sinful. Loki gives himself up to these feelings, banishes every thought from his mind except his need to come, until pleasure is all that he knows—

His orgasm crashes over him and leaves him breathless. Dimly, he realises that Thor’s talking to him, telling him that he’s a good boy, that he’s made Daddy proud. He opens his mouth to make some sort of reply, but a few fingers demand entrance. By trained reflex, he sucks on them, discovering the taste of his come. There’s a lot of it—Thor must have collected it for the sole purpose of feeding it back to him.

“Fuck yeah, little slut. Clean up your dirty mess.”

Loki moans and dutifully keeps licking and sucking. When he’s done, Thor slaps his face a couple of times, and this genuinely makes Loki wince. But on the bright side, Thor becoming less inhibited is usually a sign that this will all be over soon.

Even though he’s half expecting it, he’s still taken aback when Thor roughly shoves him in between the shoulder blades. He lands in a heap and is immediately trapped by the weight of Thor’s body on top of his. Wasting no more time, Thor slams brutally into him, and despite all the lube Loki’s prepped himself with, it’s now starting to burn. But he can’t afford to tell Thor to stop, not when Thor’s so close, and Loki can only pray that he won’t tear. If he does, he’ll be out of commission for days, and Thor won’t be pleased at all.

Panic tenses up his entire body, and it has the side effect of causing him to tighten around Thor—who lets out a guttural groan and pounds into him even harder, even faster.

“Come on baby, tell me you want it.”

Loki unclenches his teeth from the pillow he’s biting into and whimpers, “Please, Daddy. I need your come. Please fill me with your come. Please, Daddy, _please_.”

It does the trick. Thor’s pace stutters; buried balls deep inside of Loki, he stills and comes with an animalistic sound ripping out of his chest. Loki can feel Thor’s cock jump and pulse, he can even feel the jets of come marking him from the inside, and after an eternity, Thor’s cock finally softens and slips out. Loki silently curses at the discomfort, but at least Thor’s finished with him. He’s dying to run to the shower and scrub himself clean.

Thor has other ideas.

“Ass up, baby. I wanna try something new.” Thor deals out a few slaps to the backs of Loki’s thighs when he doesn’t immediately obey.

As he forces his tired legs to move, Loki internally groans, dreading to find out what Thor has in store for him. Months ago, on the day that they’ve come to their agreement, Thor had handed him a very, very long checklist and asked him to tick off the things he’d be willing to do. They were all sex acts and kinks, and after having to look up more than three quarters of those peculiar-looking words, Loki had concluded that it ranged from the relatively tame, such as deepthroating, to things so extreme that he had never thought anyone could enjoy. He hadn’t dared to leave too many boxes blank, and so he’d decided that as long as it didn’t put him in danger or wasn’t overly gross, anything was fair game.

But putting a tick next to something doesn’t mean that he’s exactly looking forward to it, and he’s found out that he can only just tolerate some of them—like when Thor had put an electric probe _inside his cock_. He hopes that this time, he will at least not be averse to what Thor wants. But he knows it’s wishful thinking.

Behind him, Thor is spreading his cheeks open and Loki can feel his breath on his ass. Is Thor planning on rimming him? Well, this might actually be nice—

“I want you to push it out.”

“What?” Loki whips his head back in shock.

“My come. Push it out.” Thor’s voice has hardened; he definitely isn’t pleased by Loki’s slip.

Screwing his eyes shut, Loki buries his face into the sheets. “Yes, Daddy,” he mutters, not entirely caring whether it’s loud enough for Thor to hear, and does as he’s told. This is utterly _humiliating_.

“Come on, harder,” Thor demands. “Let me see you pushing.”

He already _is_ , Loki wants to bite back, but knows that he can’t do anything other than keep his mouth shut and carry on trying. He lets out a shuddering breath, then pushes again, straining until his head is close to bursting—

 _There_ , he feels a trickle of come leaking out of him.

“Oh, _yeah_. Come on, baby.”

Panting, Loki takes a deep breath and does it again. But this time, nothing happens. He almost sobs in frustration.

Thor takes out his growing impatience on Loki’s tender ass cheeks, as if he’s disciplining a wayward child. “Don’t be such a greedy slut, come on. Don’t keep it all inside. Give it to me.”

Loki wants to ask Thor why all that didn’t seem to be problem when Thor was shoving a butt plug into him to stop the come from leaking out. In fact, Thor had _praised_ him for being a greedy slut—but of course, he can’t say any of this out loud. Keeping his head down, Loki pushes again, until he’s sure he’ll collapse from the effort—

“ _Fuck_ ,” Thor groans, and Loki knows he’s hit the jackpot. He can tell that there’s a lot spilling out of him, and even though he’s only capable of giving weak pushes now, the flow continues on its own.

“Good boy.” Thor kneads his ass, which Loki takes as a sign that he’s satisfied. “Wasn’t so hard, was it?”

Before Loki can formulate a scathing response in his head, his thoughts are cut off by the feeling of Thor’s mouth on him— _Thor is licking off his own come_.

If he could, Loki would laugh. All the other men he’s been with were as good as allergic to semen—they wouldn’t even _touch_ his mouth if he’d sucked them off. Thor’s different in that sense, Loki knows already, but he hadn’t realised the true extent of it. Thor’s licking behind his balls and digging his tongue into his hole, groaning as he does so. _Who’s cleaning up their own dirty mess now_ , Loki taunts, but outwardly he arches his back and moans in genuine pleasure. He can’t deny that Thor’s beard does scratch deliciously over his sensitive skin, and his tongue feels glorious inside him, but what he’s enjoying the most is the immensely gratifying rush of vindictive joy—Thor’s literally kissing his ass, serving him as a dog would its master. This has to be one of the best things that has ever happened to him.

But like all that Loki relishes in, it doesn’t last.

All too soon, Loki’s slammed back into reality as Thor stops what he’s been doing and callously flips him around. Loki’s heart jumps when Thor grabs his face, fingers digging into his cheeks and bullying his mouth open—and then realisation hits him like a train—Thor is going to—

Loki can’t escape as Thor spits directly onto his tongue. No wonder Thor was so thorough in collecting his come—he’d planned to feed it to Loki all along. With his own _mouth_ , even. Loki’s entire being resists this debasing treatment; his throat is constricting, begging to retch and be rid of the slime between his teeth—but he can’t. Dark, sinister hunger is in the expression Thor is wearing, and Loki knows he’ll be expected to swallow.

He doesn’t, not yet, because Thor hasn’t given him the command and also because he’s still foolishly hoping that he’s got it wrong—but he finds out he _has_. Thor dives down, kisses him, and with his tongue he’s scooping out the mixture of come and spit. Elated and eager to help, Loki pushes all of it back to him. Then Thor pulls away, and for a few glorious moments Loki thinks he’s off the hook—

He’s wrong, again.

Thor parts his lips slightly; a string of white, frothy liquid dribbles down. It’s aimed at Loki’s mouth, and against all of the instincts screaming at him, Loki extends his tongue to catch it. He reasons with himself that this isn’t any different from waiting on his knees for Thor to jerk off onto him—in fact, this should be _less_ degrading.

But try as he might, it certainly doesn’t feel that way, not even when Thor is kissing him again and the mess of fluids is passed back and forth between them. Its volume more than doubles, and Loki remembers that this practice is called snowballing—any other time, he might be amused by how aptly named it is. But now, he’s more concerned by how he will manage to force all of it down his throat when the inevitable comes.

Thor must either be purposefully toying with him, or he is a much bigger pervert than Loki had believed him to be—though Loki knows it’s more likely a combination of both with the way that Thor repeatedly pulls back and alternates between spitting and drooling onto his tongue. It goes on and on, until Loki starts to suspect that Thor might never stop.

After Thor has once again emptied everything into Loki’s mouth, there is now so much spit that Loki’s having a difficult time keeping it from overflowing. Luckily for him, Thor is aware of it.

“I think that’s enough for you, hmm?”

Loki stays silent. But even if he could talk, he wouldn’t know what to say.

“Think you can swallow it for me?”

A nod, because he has to.

“Do it slowly, bit by bit.” Thor’s hand curls around his throat. “ _Savour_ it.”

It takes a few seconds before Loki can convince his muscles to work. He struggles against the knowledge of what the foulness in his mouth is, but eventually he manages to do as Thor tells him. And after a while, it even gets easier. Just like taking medicine. Simple.

“All done?” Thor asks, when the movement of Loki’s throat stops under his hand.

“Yes, Daddy,” he breathes.

“Let me check.”

Loki opens his mouth wide for Thor to inspect. Thor puts two fingers inside, rubbing over his tongue and inserting them so far back that Loki almost gags.

“But I bet you’re still thirsty, little slut. Aren’t you?”

Loki can do nothing except whimper helplessly. Now that he’s feeling for it, he realises Thor’s cock is hard again and it’s poking against his hip. He will bear with it if Thor wants a blow job, but what if Thor wants to repeat the entire process?

“You want more, baby?”

Not trusting himself to say the right words, Loki nods. Thor smiles at him, and though his eyes crinkle, it doesn’t stop a shiver from running down Loki’s spine.

Against all odds, it turns out that Loki needn’t have worried, at least for now. Thor positions his mouth above Loki’s and spits into it several times in quick succession.

“Swallow,” he says.

With only a small amount of difficulty, Loki does so. Afterwards, he automatically opens his mouth for Thor to see. It seems to please Thor, who spits again, and when he draws away, it’s Loki’s cue to swallow. This continues until Thor decides to put an end to the cycle by kissing him.

It starts off almost violent, Thor battling Loki’s lips and tongue with his teeth. Loki responds as best as he can, hoping he can keep Thor’s interest in this, moaning and raking his nails over the muscles of Thor’s back. He succeeds, and Thor even subdues himself gradually, until they are simply wrapped in each other, sharing a deep, slow kiss. Loki sickens himself by thinking it, but it’s almost _sweet_.

When they part, Thor hooks his index finger under Loki’s chin and caresses it with his thumb. This gesture makes Loki feel—cherished, like he’s precious to Thor. It’s so completely at odds with what Thor has just put him through, Loki’s brain hurts from trying to figure out how these things can fit together.

“What did I ever do to deserve you?” Thor murmurs.

Before he can stop himself, Loki counters, “I could ask you the same.”

For some reason, Thor finds it funny. He chuckles and presses his lips to Loki’s again, but this time the kiss escalates and it becomes impossible to ignore the way Thor’s pawing at his hip and rocking between his thighs.

“Can you go another round, or are you too sore?”

Loki knows that although Thor is asking, he doesn’t expect to be denied. So he forces a grin onto his face, like he’s just been told the best news. “Of course not, Daddy. I just need some lube.”

“Good boy. Take your time, I’ll wait for you in the shower.” Thor gives him a peck and slaps his ass once before climbing off the bed.

Loki watches him go, and once Thor is in the bathroom, he flops back into the bed. Closing his eyes, Loki uses this rare moment alone to collect himself. In the grand scheme of things, just now really wasn’t that bad. It’s nowhere near the top ten of the worst things that have been done to him—probably not even on the top hundred. Thor has strange tastes, definitely, but as long as Loki goes with it, it all pays off. It’s worth it, Loki repeats to himself, until he believes that it is true.

Ready to face Thor again, Loki opens his eyes and takes a deep breath. His time is running out, and his ass isn’t going to lube itself up. As he reaches into Thor’s bedside drawer for what he needs, Loki decides that if he wants Thor to keep him around, he’d best get back to work and play the part of the perfect boy toy. This is his choice, and he will make the best of it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I would love to hear feedback from you—tell me what you liked, what I could improve on, or anything you can think of! If you want, you can find me over at Tumblr, where I am [loki-on-mjolnir](http://loki-on-mjolnir.tumblr.com).
> 
> Also, here's a [rebloggable link](http://loki-on-mjolnir.tumblr.com/post/133668609643/say-yes-if-you-want-it-good-luck-if-you-dont) if you'd like to share it on Tumblr!


End file.
